tomando de nuevo el amor
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: este fic es inspirado por la cancion llamada "takin back my lover"shura habia peleando con su novia samanta, ya que últimamente ellos casi no se hablaban y no se miraban de la cara, entonces ambos comienzan a espresar su odio hacia el uno al otro...


**"hola"**pues aqi les dejo mi nuevo fic qe esta inspirado por la cancion se llama "_**takin back my love" de enrique**__**iglesias**_ es una de mis canciones favoritas entonces use mi imaginación para hacer este fic claro tambien me di inspiracion por el video de la cancion pues digamos que este es el video tan solo les cambie los personajes..pues que disfruten de la lectura.

**asi se me olvidaba los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen yo solo uso mi imaginación para crear estas historias entonces qe disfruten la lectura adios^^**

* * *

_**Tomando de nuevo el amor**_

Estaba shura peleando con su novia samanta, ya que últimamente ellos casi no se hablaban y no se miraban de la cara, en eso shura intento caminar pero samanta lo tomo del brazo y lo jalaba y este no se dejaba, en ese momento shura entra a su casa donde vivía el y samanta ya que eran compañeros de la universidad.

En eso shura en la en la habitación donde el dormía en eso toma una fotografía donde sale el y su novia en eso la avienta hacia la pared provocando que cayera y se hiciera en mil pedazos, en eso entra samanta al ver como shura había aventado la fotografía ella corre hacia la habitación de shura y toma un cuadro que el tenia y lo empieza a romper en mil pedazos.

Mientras tanto shura estaba en el baño y comenzó en aventar y tirar unos perfumes que tenia allí hacia el suelo, mientras tanto samanta tomaba algunos libros de la biblioteca que shura tenia y los sacaba afuera y los empieza a quemar.

en eso samanta oye algunos ruidos que la estancia y era que shura estaba rompiendo con un bat y con unas pesas con las que hacia ejercicio y estaba rompiendo algunos floreros y otras cosas de cristal que había, samanta corrió hacia la cocina y comenzó a romper los platos y vasos que había además de una jara llena de limonada que la deja caer al suelo.

Shura en eso se dirige hacia el cuarto de samanta y comienza a romper algunas ropas de samanta y tirarlas por las ventanas, por lo tanto samanta estaba rompiendo los focos de los cuartos y al terminar de romper los focos de las habitaciones comenzó a romper los espejos de toda la casa.

En ese instante shura camino hacia la sala y en eso tomo una pesa con la que hacia ejercicio y la aventó hacia la televisión causando que esta se rompiera en eso voltea y ve a samanta caminando con un bote de pintura y sale de la casa shura la persigue para ver que iba a hacer, en eso ella se paro enfrente del auto de shura y le aventó la pintura al auto de shura.

Shura solo estaba viendo en eso camina hacia el sótano y toma un bote de pintura roja y camina hacia la habitación de samanta en eso el vacía toda la pintura sobre la cama de ella después toma algunas fotos que ella tenia y la empieza aventar por todas partes, en eso luna entra al closet de shura y con una tijeras comienza a romper las ropas de shura.

En ese momento shura estaba caminando con una canasta de huevos y los empieza aventar hacia las ventanas también a las paredes, en eso samanta toma los cojines de la sala y con la tijeras los empieza a romper y al terminar comienza a romper los sillones de la sala.

En eso shura se sienta un rato y comienza a ver a su alrededor y ve el completo desastre que hay en la casa y este solo suspira y cierra los ojos y en eso los vuelve a abrir cuando oye algo que lo molestaba mucho en eso se levanto y camino hacia dichoso ruido y ver a samanta que con las llaves de la casa estaba raspando el auto de shura en eso shura camina hacia un cuarto donde samanta hacia unas pinturas y el comienza a romper dichosas pinturas y luego pintar las paredes con la pintura que había en ese cuarto.

En eso samanta toma un bat y comienza a romper las ventanas del auto de shura, y cuando todas están rotas ella camina hacia la estancia y toma el ex box de shura y lo comienza a romper, etc.

En eso shura entra a la estancia y allí ambos se encuentran y se quedan mirándose el uno al otro en eso ambos empiezan a reír ya que había en la casa había vidrios rotos por todas partes además que había también algunos focos que se apagaban y se encendía etc. todo era un desastre, en eso samanta le da una cachetada en la cara a shura en eso ella intenta irse.

Pero shura toma a samanta del brazo en eso el la jala hacia el y quedan de enfrente del uno al otro y se estaban mirándose en eso shura toma a samanta de la cintura y se quedan en silencio en eso lentamente se los labios de shura y los de samanta se van acercando hasta terminar besándose.

**Fin.....**

* * *

_**Hola **__pues aqi termina esta historia espero que les alla gustado pues gracias por leer me despido cuidasen mucho^^ dejen reviews_

_**Att:**__**angel-vampiro**_


End file.
